


On Your Knees

by twtd



Series: Daxamite Sex Orbs [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, Handcuffs, Magical Healing Vagina, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Maggie shifted against the wall. This wasn’t exactly what she and Lucy had talked about but she let the scene play out anyway. Both Alex and Lucy seemed to have forgotten she was there. There was something hot about the way they were going after each other but Maggie realized she had no place in it.Alex and Lucy have some things to talk about. They don’t do much actual talking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I intended to write. It’s pretty intense. I had to take multiple breaks while I wrote it and I’m not sure if it’s actually sexy or not. I’ll let you guys be the judge of that. 
> 
> Pay attention to the tags. 
> 
> Written on my phone so there are bound to be mistakes. Sorry about that.

When Alex woke up she was in her standard DEO apparel and that, at least, was comforting. Waking up inside one of the containment cells at the desert was disconcerting. The clear tube was intimidating, just like it was supposed to be. She twisted around under the harsh light, but before she could truly start to panic, the door to the cell opened and Lucy, in her own DEO blacks, strode in.

She stared up at Alex, a look of betrayal on her face. "How could you?” she said, disdain in her voice. "How could you do this to us, to the DEO?" Lucy asked.

Alex pressed her hands against the glass, "I did what was necessary. I did what I had to do." It didn't matter just what she'd done. That Lucy was disappointed, that was enough.

"Get on your knees. Hands behind your head," Lucy commanded and Alex obeyed. The tube snicked open and Lucy walked up the platform Alex was kneeling on. She took each of Alex's hands in turn, pulled them behind her back, and locked the handcuffs on each wrist. "I don't need to get out the rest of the chains, do I? You're not going to try to escape. You know you fucked up." Lucy whispered harshly in Alex's ear.

"No, no," Alex stuttered, "I won't try to escape." She let her head fall forward. She didn't know why this made her so wet that she could feel it through her pants, but it did. Her skin was flushed and hot despite the cool air in the room, despite the situation.

 

***

"Really? That's your fantasy?" Alex huffed. "Why does everyone's fantasy involve tying me up?"

"Everyone's?" Lucy asked. If Alex hadn't been clear that they hadn't used the sex orb with anyone else she would have wondered just who else had gotten to see Alex like that.

"Well, just you and Maggie," Alex said. "Also, we could do that out here."

Maggie couldn't stop herself from laughing. It seemed like it was the only thing she did when the three of them got together. "It's because you're so damn subby, Alex," she said as she punctuated it with a kiss.

The three of them were sitting around Lucy's kitchen table as they tried to decide what to do with the sex orb next. It was both harder and easier with a third person. Lucy came up with ideas that Alex and Maggie had never thought about before, but at the same time, negotiating through all of their likes and dislikes was a challenge. Just tying Alex up was simple, and hit all of their kinks, even if it wasn't particularly creative.

Just then, Lucy had an idea. She leaned over and whispered it to Maggie wanting to check in before she mentioned it to Alex. There might be some bad memories there and she didn't want to trigger them. Maggie shrugged and nodded before they turned back to Alex.

 

***

Alex gasped as Lucy wrapped a hand under her arm and hauled her to her feet. Alex purposefully didn’t know exactly what was going to happen in this scenario, but Maggie had made sure they all remembered their safe words before they went under. Alex assumed Maggie and Lucy had talked about it first but she really didn’t know.

Alex tripped after Lucy as she dragged her down the stairs and out of the door. She was almost relieved that they didn’t have any plans to fuck her in that glass tube, though she would have tried to go along with it. Instead, Lucy dragged Alex into the interrogation room. A lie detector was already set up and Maggie was already in the room.

Lucy uncuffed Alex and shoved her into one of the chairs at the table.

Alex looked over at Maggie, “What, are you supposed to be the good cop?” she asked. She could already feel the bruises forming on her skin.

“Nope,” Maggie popped the P as she drawled her answer. “But since you’re human, someone has to make sure none of your Constitutional rights are violated.” Maggie, leaning against the wall, looked bored by the whole thing. It didn’t give Alex any faith that Maggie actually cared about her rights.

Lucy banged both of her hands down on the table and Alex flinched as her attention was drawn back to Lucy.

"What are we going to do with you, Alexandra?" Lucy asked. She came around the table and leaned against it, her arms crossed. Alex gave her a hard stare back.

“Take off your shirt, Agent Danvers.” Lucy licked her lips after she said it and looked Alex up and down.

“And if I don’t?” Alex’s chest was heaving as she tried to catch her suddenly short breath.

Lucy pulled a tactical knife from her pocket and flicked it open. “Then I’ll do it for you.”

The look in Lucy’s eyes, the way they smoldered, was enough to spur Alex into motion. She quickly stripped off her shirt leaving her in just a sports bra.

“And your pants,” Lucy added. Alex didn’t have to be told twice this time. So now she was in just her sports bra and a pair of boy shorts. The metal chair was cold on her ass as she sat back down.

“Is this what you wanted, Major Lane? Or is it Director Lane?” Alex said.

“Is this what I wanted?” Lucy asked, “No, Agent Danvers, it is not what I wanted. I didn’t want any of this, but you’ve given me no choice,” Lucy’s voice rose. She leaned across the table again, her own breath coming hard.

Maggie shifted against the wall. This wasn’t exactly what she and Lucy had talked about but she let the scene play out anyway. Both Alex and Lucy seemed to have forgotten she was there. There was something hot about the way they were going after each other but Maggie realized she had no place in it. Somehow, the synthetic Daxamite hormones agreed and left her alone.

“You know how much I hate liars, Alex.” Lucy breathing was back to normal. She stood up and started pacing. “Why did you lie to me?” Her voice was back under control, placid even.

“You gave me no choice,” Alex said. Her own emotions had cooled somewhat, but she still wasn’t entirely comfortable in the situation. Her eyes flicked over to Maggie and she took comfort that Maggie was still there watching them.

“There’s always a choice,” Lucy responded. “I want to hook you back up to that lie detector and see if you can do better this time.” Lucy had two of the leads in her hands.

“I beat it last time. What makes you think I won’t beat it again?”

“You might have beaten it but you didn’t beat me. I know you, Alex. I’ll know when you’re lying. And then I’ll punish you.” Lucy was on Alex’s side of the table now, drawing her up and affixing the leads. She leaned in close and whispered, “green?” at Alex. She got a curt nod in response. With that, Lucy wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Alex’s arm and forced her face down over the table. She hooked her fingers in the sides of Alex’s underwear and pulled them down to Alex’s ankles.

Alex gingerly stepped out of them but didn’t move from her position. Her thighs were already slick with moisture and the way Lucy kicked her legs further apart only increased that wetness. Alex couldn’t stop herself from arching up.

Lucy smacked Alex’s ass. It stung but there wasn’t any actual anger behind it. Still, Alex whimpered. “You’ll get more of those whenever you lie to me. Do you understand?”

Alex pressed herself flatter into the table and grabbed onto the edge. “Yes, ma’am,” Alex responded.

Lucy spun the computer around where she could see the screen while she stayed beside Alex. The screen was irrelevant though. She wasn’t actually watching it.

“Is your name Alexandra Danvers?” Lucy asked and it was just like last time. This time when Alex took too long to answer she got another swat on her ass. “Alex Danvers,” another swat.

“Don’t be impertinent,” Lucy said and hit Alex’s ass again for good measure.

Lucy only managed to ask one other question before she gave up the pretense and just started spanking Alex. Alex squirmed under the pain but she also reveled in it. It hurt but it felt so good. She arched up again as everything just turned into sensation. It was possible she came but she wouldn’t swear to it.

Then, from the corner, there was a soft, “Lucy,” that brought Lucy up short. She looked down at Alex’s ass and knew she was about to go too far. There were tears on her face. She nodded at Maggie and laid a hand in the middle of Alex’s back.


	2. Chapter 2

This time when Alex came back to herself, she was in the med bay, naked under a sheet, with Maggie by her side. Maggie carded her fingers through Alex’s hair and smiled softly. She kissed Alex’s forehead. Alex furrowed her brow in question. Before she could articulate it, Maggie anticipated it.

“We’re still inside, though we’re not exactly sure why. We think you orgasmed in the middle of that spanking, which normally kicks us out so…” Maggie shrugged. “Lucy feels terrible by the way. She’s been pacing around the control room waiting for you to wake up but she hasn’t come in since we moved you.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I feel fine. Do you have my clothes?” Maggie nodded and grabbed them. “We didn’t want to try dressing you while you were blissed out.”

Alex winced as she sat up but it wasn’t as bad as she feared it would be. She hopped off of the table and briskly pulled her clothing back on. She marched out of the med bay and found Lucy exactly where Maggie said she would. Lucy looked up at Alex wide-eyed and full of remorse. Alex ignored that and as soon as she was close enough, she cupped a hand under Lucy’s jaw and drew her in for a kiss that quickly turned desperate.

Lucy melted into Alex but eventually, she forced herself to pull away.

“Alex… I…” Lucy didn’t know where to start. “That wasn’t the plan. You need to know that wasn’t the plan. Maggie and I…”

Alex just whispered a, “shhh,” as she gave Lucy a light kiss. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I’m not hurt and we’re good.” She gave Lucy another light kiss. “You rescued me, remember? I did what I had to do, and you did what you had to do, and then you rescued me.” Alex drew Lucy into her arms and held her tightly. “And I forgive you. I forgive you for all of it. Okay?”

Lucy nodded against Alex’s shoulder as she clung to Alex. Alex ran a soothing hand through Lucy’s hair.

Maggie just watched them but she was starting to wonder what it was going to take to get them out of the orb. That’s when she noticed Alex’s hands were starting to wander and that she was whispering in Lucy’s ear.

“Do you know how much I wanted to throw you up against the side of that truck and take you when you rescued me?” Alex whispered in Lucy’s ear as she groped Lucy’s ass. “I didn’t even know I was into women. I didn’t know what I was feeling. But I still wanted you.” Alex kissed her way down Lucy’s neck. She hoisted Lucy up onto one of the command consoles and encouraged her to spread her legs. Lucy was quick to comply. “And if you’re good, I’d like to show you just how much I wanted you.” Alex nipped on Lucy’s neck. “Now, what’s your color, Director Lane?”

Lucy whimpered and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck. “I’m green Agent Danvers. Do what you want.”

With that, Alex picked Lucy up again and carried her to the nearest wall. “This is going to have to be good enough for the side of that truck,” Alex said. She propped Lucy up between the wall and her hips, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She started to unfasten Lucy’s pants and when she still couldn’t get the angle she needed, she put a moaning Lucy down long enough to shuck her pants off before she picked her up again.

She could feel Lucy’s wetness pressing against her stomach where her own shirt had ridden up and it made her moan. With Lucy’s legs wrapped around her, it was nothing for Alex to reach down rub Lucy’s clit. Lucy jerked against her and finally, Maggie couldn’t stand to be so far away. Once she was close enough, she pulled up a chair and settled in to watch. There was something so sexy about the way Alex was going after Lucy that Maggie couldn’t help herself. She popped the button on her pants and pushed her hand inside.

Lucy was seconds away from coming when Alex bit down on her earlobe. “One day soon, I’m going to do this to you with a strap-on,” she murmured. “I’m going to actually push you against the side of that truck and take you right there in the middle of the street. Do you want that?”

Lucy nodded and between Alex’s fingers and her words, Lucy saw stars and fell over the edge.

 

***

Alex, Maggie, and Lucy all regained consciousness at the same time. There was moonlight streaming through the blinds. Alex was the first to speak. “So, maybe no DEO fantasies for a while, huh?” Maggie laughed but Lucy only rolled into Alex’s side and pushed her face against Alex’s upper arm.

“Hey,” Alex said as Maggie propped herself up on an elbow to see what was going on. Alex shifted around until Lucy’s head was pillowed in her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Lucy just shook her head. “I think… I think I’m just overwhelmed,” she said. Alex moved again where she could pull Lucy into her chest and wrap both of her arms around her. Maggie followed Alex onto her side and wrapped an arm around them both.

“That’s okay,” Alex said. “What do you need?”

Lucy shook her head. “This is good. Just this,” she said as she looked up at Alex one more time. “I’m sorry, Alex. I’m sorry for arresting you. I’m sorry for what just happened. I just… I’m sorry.” A tear fell from Lucy’s eye and Alex reached up and wiped it away.

Maggie rubbed Alex’s arm and whispered, “I’m going to get some water for us and give you two a minute,” before she rolled out of bed. Alex nodded.

“I know you’re sorry, Lucy. I know you are.” Alex kissed Lucy’s forehead. “Like I said, I forgive you. I’ve forgiven you.” She pulled Lucy closer and tangled their legs together. “I’ll keep telling you that until you believe me, okay?” Lucy nodded. “Besides, do you really think I would let you into my bed if I was holding a grudge?” Alex asked, trying to inject some levity into the moment.

Lucy didn’t try to stop the chuckle that bubbled from her throat.

“No, Agent Danvers, I guess you wouldn’t.” The tension left Lucy’s body just as Maggie came back with three glasses of water.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, someone give me a nice fluffy fantasy prompt to write. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are amazing


End file.
